The use of storage bags for containing items to be stored, such as food items, is generally known in the art. Such storage bags include freezer bags provided in various sizes for containing food items, such as meats, in a sealed manner in a freezer environment. It is desirable for such bags to have a reclosable or reusable closure effective to provide an airtight seal. Further, in use of such storage bags, it is desirable to eliminate any air contained within the storage bag and seal opposing sides of the bag to prevent reentry of air in order to minimize contact of the bag contents with air and reduce the possibility of freezer burn, such as may occur as a result of dehydration of a food item stored in a low humidity, freezer environment. Similarly, for other items not stored in a freezer environment, it is beneficial for the preservation of the items to minimize air contact when stored within a storage bag.
There continues to be need for a storage bag suitable for use in containing stored items in a freezer or other environment, and in which an item may be sealably retained in the bag and air contact with the stored item may be minimized.